1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a closure assembly for a fluid container of the type having a self-contained applicator brush and, more particularly, to means associated with the closure assembly for adjusting the position of the brush within the container in the event of a reduced fluid supply.
2. BACKGROUND ART
It is well known to carry paints, oils, and other fluids within small containers, where access to the fluid is gained by means of a self-contained applicator brush. By removing a closure assembly with which the brush is associated, the liquid may be dispensed from the container, as needed. In the event of a reduced fluid supply, it is frequently necessary to forego use of the brush and tip the container to access the fluid at the bottom thereof. However, such action is known to be inconvenient and/or cause accidental spills. Moreover, either too much or not enough fluid may be poured from the container, depending upon the fluid viscosity.
In my earlier filed patent application Ser. No. 381,977 filed July 19, 1989 and entitled CLOSURE ASSEMBLY HAVING AN AXIALLY MOVABLE LIQUID DISPENSER, a closure assembly was disclosed in association with a fluid container of the type having a self-contained applicator brush. A non-rotatable stem is interconnected at one end thereof with the closure assembly and at the opposite end with the applicator brush. Means are also provided to cause an axial shift in the position of the non-rotatable stem to thereby lower the applicator brush into the container in the event of a short fluid supply.
The instant invention is an improvement of my earlier disclosed invention, whereby the position of a self-contained applicator brush can now be efficiently changed relative to a fluid container by way of a rotatable and axially (i.e. linearly) shifting stem. In this manner, the position of the applicator brush may be more easily adjusted to access fluid in the container while requiring less effort (i.e. no wasted motion) and time consumption on the part of the user.